Mall Karaoke
by frodoschick
Summary: It was just a simple song. Sure, it was dedicated to someone that the public didn't know about, but still what could possibly go wrong?
1. At the Mall

Mall Karaoke!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inu-Yasha or cool!

* * *

Dedication: To all insane InuYasha fans out there!

* * *

Kagome and all of her friends were at the mall. Sesshou-Maru was off somewhere hightech, Koga was pranking the population along with Shippou, and Miroku was drooling over the display at Victoria's Secret. 

"Miroku is such a perv." Sango muttered, glaring at him. She switched her Hot Topic bag onto her shoulder and ajusted her department store bag in her other hand.

"That doesn't stop you from liking him." said Rin, smiling with a mischievous grin. She stuck a blue tounge at Sango. Sango turned to glare at her.

"Just like Sesshou-Maru being a jerk and a rich brat boy doesn't stop you liking him." Rin blushed uncontrollably, the lollipop she had been sucking on falling to the floor. Wordlessly, she picked it up and threw it away.

"Hey, look, what's that crowd doing?" asked Kagome, pointing to large crowd surrounding a stage. Sango and Rin shrugged and were about to walk past it when a show-biz guy on the stage yelled;

"THIS IS...MALL KARAOKE! WITH YOUR HOST, ME, HANK PRETUNIT!"

Rin and Kagome swung their heads around and noticed the cameras. "Is this for T.V.?" murmured Rin, eyes shining. Hank unwittingly answered their question.

"THIS IS THE NEW REALITY SHOW WHERE WE CHOSE A RANDOM AUDIENCE MEMBER AND HAVE THEM SING A SONG! ANY SONG AT ALL! THE AUDIENCE DECIDES IF THEY LEAVE OR NOT! THE ONE WITH THE MOST CHEERS GETS A WEEK'S TRIP TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS IN ORLANDO, FLORIDA, USA! PLUS 150,000 YEN SPENDING MONEY, CONVERTED INTO US DOLLARS!"

Everybody went crazy! The girls leaped up and down with excitment. Hank came into the audience. He tapped a girl on the shoulder. She squealed and ran up onto the stage. She was wearing a plain white top with blue jeans that had a red shine when the floresent lights hit them.

"Now what is your name?" Hank asked.

"I'm..I'm Yumi! Hi!" she waved energetically to the camera.

"And you will be singing...?"

"Toxic, by Britney Spears." She sounded rather breathless. Hank looked at the soundboard. He got the thumbs up.

"Yumi...ready?" She clutched a microphone and nodded. He stepped away, and she started to sing. She was horrible. Her voice squeaked and cracked and all of the notes were off-key. She ran from the stage crying when the crowd gave it's verdict.

"Not everyone can be a superstar!" said Hank, calling up a guy. This guy's name was Chad. He sang "Ice, Ice, Baby" to good results.

"Now, whoever the pink spotlight falls on, will be our next contestant!" The lights went out. A few people screamed out of shock, not out of terror. The pink spotlight swept through the audience, lighting up several peoples faces before falling on...Kagome. She stood in shock.

"You go, girl!" shouted Sango, over the crowd's cheers of encouragement and moans of disappointment.

"M-me?" stammered Kagome, looking at Rin and Sango. They nodded excitedly. She was ushered up to the stage by the waiting crowd.

"Well, welcome, glitter girl!" said Hank with very cheesy smile. Kagome glanced at her outfit. It was a silver sequined halter top, with purple sequins spelling the symbol "Love". Her jeans were normal blue jeans, escept that she had rinestoned the pockets. Her sandals were dotted with glass gems and sequins.

"What are you gonna sing?"

Kagome thought and thought, and thought of one that was a cute song she had heard once on the radio. Sheeven remembered the name!

"Sugar Rush, by the A-Teens!" she said. The opening bars echoed. "I dedicate this song to a special someone, who doesn't know thatthey are."

"_Su-u-ug-a-ar Ru-u-ush...  
__I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush!" _Bright pink, blue and green spotlights danced on and off the stage, lighting up her outfit, and making her sparkle. As she started the second chorus, she spotted Inu-Yasha in the crowd, his face momentarily lit up by a green light. A warm bubbly feeling arose in her stomach and she sang from her heart.

_"I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you  
It might be too obvious but  
I can't help my self from what I do_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making my say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my Sugar Rush!"_

There was silence for ten seconds. Then the audience erupted with screams and cheers! The audience was going wild!

"Whoa!" said Hank, stepping back up on stage. "Where the heck did that come from?" The people cheered even louder!

Kagome stepped off the stage and was besiged by her friends, who were yelling their congradulations. But Kagome only saw the image of Inu-Yasha, stilll lit up with the green. She still felt that warm, bubbly feeling. But...nobody knew whom she dedicated it to, so what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Well? How is it? 


	2. The Start

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for the first chappie! Makes me feel so special!

* * *

Dedication- To all of my reviewers! I love you all!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing Inu-Yasha or fun.

* * *

_The Next School Day..._

* * *

"Gooooooooooooood morning everyone! I'm Mawata Sojo!" 

"And I'm Ranma Tendo! This is your morning news!"

Everyone groaned simultaneously. The school's morning news cast was so boring. It was dull to hear who got accepted to what high school, or what had happened the previous day. (By now, it was old news)

"Today's Top Story comes to you from the local mall! Yesterday a televised karaoke contest was held. Several students participated, but none won the grand prize. But the real buzz is the song sung by our very own Kagome Higurashi! Rumor has it that she dedicated her love song to someone in the audience that quote- 'who doesn't know that they are.' Isn't that exciting, Ranma?"

"Indeed it is Mawata. This "special someone" could even be attending this school right now!"

"They could, couldn't they? I wonder who it is! Next story-"

Everybody tuned them out after that. Whispers began to circulate about Kagome and this "special someone". Could she be in love?

* * *

"Well, Kagome?" demanded Rin during break. "Are the rumors true?" Kagome sighed heavily. 

"Yes, I like someone." she said, sipping on a juice.

"Oooo...who!?" asked Rin, popping some candy drops into her mouth. Kagome glanced across the square. Hojo, Koga, Sesshou-Maru, Miroku and Inu-Yasha were all crowded together, obviously debating something. Rin followed Kagome's eyes.

"Miroku?" she asked disbelivingly. Kagome groaned, clapping a hand to her head.

"No!" she said, throwing her now empty juice box away. She started to walk away, when Hojo, Koga and Inu-Yasha all came stamping up to her.

"Kagome!" they all cried at the same time. "Wait!" Sesshou-Maru and Miroku came up behind them, both looking slightly amused.

"You dedicated that song to me, right?" said Koga, grabbing her hand and smiling broadly. Kagome grinned sheepishly back.

"Uh..."

"No, it was to me, wasn't it, Kagome?" asked Hojo, his eyes big. He slapped Koga's hands away. Koga started growling at poor Hojo.

"We'll go right now, wolf-boy!" shouted Hojo, putting up his fists. Koga cracked his knuckles.

"No!" cried Rin, throwing herself between them. "No fighting on school grounds!" Koga growled slightly louder, but started to back off.

"Well, Kagome?" asked Miroku, pointing to the three. "Which one? Each claims that you dedicated it to them."

"Well...um..."

"I know!" cried Rin, as Sango came running up. "Each will take Kagome out on a date! Kinda like trying them out. The one she declares her feelings for first is the one!"

"Rin, that makes no sense!" said Sango, shaking her head. Koga massaged his chin.

"Actually, it does. Kagome, go with me first!"

"No, me!" shouted Hojo. Inu-Yasha just looked confused. Rin threw up her hands.

"Stop! I'm the coordinator of Kagome's date calender! I'll see when she's free, and who goes first!"

The boys instantly crowded around Rin, Inu-Yasha hung back for a few moments, until Sesshou-Maru pushed him into the pack. Kagome stood silently, staring at the boys fight to get a date with her. _What in the world had happened...?_

_

* * *

_

_Later that Day...at Kagome's house..._

* * *

"Okay! Your first date is this Saturday at three. Koga is first. He will pick you up. It's a movie and dinner. Then it's a surprise. He said that he'd have you home by eight at the latest." Kagome sat on her bed, still in shock. Rin was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and was reading her "Date Book". Sango was sipping a soda, and eating popcorn. They had come to Kagome's for a study-session. Yeah, right. 

"What are you going to wear?" asked Rin, looking up at Kagome's startled expression. "You need to make a good impression. Something nice. Yet not too formal. Something laid-back, yet not too casual. I'm thinking a long blue skirt with white sandals and a yellow top. A nice yellow top. Not that yucky off-white/cream/canary one you have. That nice blouse with the lace on the sleeves."

"Nooo...not right for her coloring. Maybe something green..." said Sango, looking at Kagome. "Definitely something that shows off your legs."

"Yeah...but not green. We wear green too much. Maybe pink! And purple! Yeah! That purple skirt of yours is perfect!"

"Plus this silky pink top!" said Sango, digging through Kagome's closet and pulling out a silky cotton-candy pink tunic. "Her hair! What about her hair?"

"Hmmm...au natural seems best I think..." pondered Rin. "Or maybe something just a little fancy. After all, this is the first of the dates! Gotta make a _really _good impression." Sango smiled and nodded.

"And these black high-heels!" shouted Rin, pawing through Kagome's shoes. "Koga's never seen you in anything other than those dumb loafers that we have to wear."

"Um..."

"Kagome! It's almost dinner time! How much homework have you gotten done?" called her mother.

"Umm...I'll be down in a bit Mom!" Kagome called back. "Sorry girls. This'll have to wait."

"No problem!" said Rin, gathering up her backpack. "I've got to contact Hojo anyway. He wanted to know about next Saturday." Sango stood up as well.

"I'll design your hair and make-up scheme." she said, swinging her back-pack on her shoulder. "Call you, Kagome!" She and Rin walked out, still talking about her hair scheme.

Kagome groaned, and threw herself down on her bed. _What had she gotten herself into...?_

* * *

Press the little blue/purple button!! 


	3. Koga

Thanks to all who love this!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing

* * *

Kagome sat very still, determined not to mess up Sango's hard work on her hair. Koga sat in the driver's seat next to her, staring straight ahead, concentrating on the traffic. Scarlet Star was playing in the CD player. It wasn't her favorite, that was for sure. But it had an interesting beat. 

They pulled up into the resturant parking lot. Almost as soon as Koga had parked, he was at her door, holding it open for her. She gave a small smile at him and stepped out, careful of her skirt. She hadn't realized it was quite so short. Koga was the gentleman, however, trying not to look. He held the door open at the resturant too, and she was impressed with his manners.

"Reservations, Koga." he said, escorting her to the matradee. He bowed and lead them to a booth near the back of the resturant. Koga sat, then realizing his mistake, he jumped up so fast Kagome thought that the seats were on fire. He kindly stood until she was seated. When the waitress came by, Koga ordered for both of them. Kagome hadn't heard of that being done, except in movies. In fact, the more she observed him, the more and more it seemed like they were in a movie.

"You watched those American James Bond movies, didn't you?" she asked, as the waitress set down drinks. Koga turned red.

"I-I-I...I don't know what you're talking about!" he protested as Kagome contently sipped her drink.

"Koga, I don't care if you did." she said, taking a roll from the silver basket in front of them.

"You-you don't?" he asked, visibly untensing.

"No. In fact, it's rather sweet." she said, buttering up her roll. Koga grinned rather embarassedly.

"I'm sorry if it offended you, Kagome." he said, reaching across the space to grab her hand. She pulled it back just in time.

"Koga, just be yourself." she said. She regretted it for the rest of the evening. Koga was more wild when he was nervous than any other time. He snapped at people who didn't hurry, practically shoved people out of his way to help Kagome at the snack bar at the movies.

After the movies (which was a horrible film, all action/adventure no romance what-so-ever) Koga drove out into the country. Kagome looked at him, confused. Where were they going? Koga drove her all the way out to a large hill, and he drove up to the top. He held the door open for her again, and once more she stepped outside. She gasped with surprise.

It was a beautiful setting, right out of a story. A lake glimmered down below them, lit from above by the full moon. She looked up, and beheld more stars than she had ever seen when surrounded by Tokyo's lights and sounds. She smiled in wonder, and looked at Koga, her eyes sparkling.

"Koga..." she said, turning to look at the sky again. "How did you find this place?"

"Tokyo is always so loud. I needed a place to go and think." He said, wrapping his arm around her goose-pimply shoulders. She stared about her in happiness. This night was ending fabulously.

* * *

"SoOoOoOo...?!?!" demanded Rin, an hour later, when Kagome had been dropped off at home and was up in her room. 

"Well, at first he was the perfect gentleman. So like James Bond. In fact, he had studied those movies before tonight."

"Oh, how cute!" said Rin, cooing into the telephone. "So, how was the movie? 'The Blade of Honor' was supposed to be really good."

"It was rather dull actually. Koga loved it though. Couldn't stop talking about the hero and the villian."

"I guess he wasn't the one, huh?" Rin said sounding rather dejected. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Update coming soon...if you review!! 


End file.
